


Whore

by Bing0



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Deidara - Freeform, ItaDei - Freeform, Kinky, Lowkey daddy, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Yaoi, itachi is daddy, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bing0/pseuds/Bing0
Summary: Horny Itachi?What more could you ask for?Itadei





	Whore

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! This my first story I've posted on here so treat me well. I live for smut and couldn't find enough itadei so I wrote some myself ;) 
> 
> Also please keep in mind I wrote this over a year ago lmao

"Ahh-Itachi" Deidara moaned into the mans chest, the Raven sucked on the blonds pale neck, earning moans and dark love bites. The thrust were becoming rougher and faster, and Deidara found himself liking it. 

 

How did this happen? 

 

Well it's a long story

 

You still want to know? 

 

Well I guess it can't be helped

 

It's started by one encounter 

 

. . . . 

 

The Raven man walked through the dark hallways of the Akatsuki base, shinobi shoes leaving deep marks on the dirt floor, he was irritated. Very irritated.

He stood there and leaned on the wall for support, sweat dripping down his temple at an agonizing pace, cooling the soft skin it touched. He just needed to get to his room so he can rid himself of his... you could say problem. 

He got on two feet and put up his thin but muscular arms to his forehead and started to wipe the sweat off. He continued to walk through the the hallways until he reached Kisame's and his room. 

Sadly they were at an old base, one of they're first for that matter, so in this base they were forced to be roommates for the couple of days, and if Itachi wasn't peeved enough already. 

He slammed the door open, gladly noting that the fish man was out on a mission. A sigh escaped the Ravens soft lips. He took a few deep breathes before closing the door and locking it. He pulled off his black shoes and put them in the left of the door and did the same with his cloak.

"God I hate dealing with these, I feel like a hormonal teenager again" he whispered to know one but himself. 

The room was big, it had two separate queen sized beds, Itachi's had black and grey covers, while Kisame's was.... Well a finding Nemo bed set, maybe it was for kids but blue man loved them, so Itachi had no complaints. 

Itachi snickered as he remembered watching the movie with the fish man, and seeing him in tears for the first time. Ever. He gladly he took a picture of him and showed the group, but that was there little secret. 

There were two decent sized closets, two dark wood night stands on each queen bed, a box of tissues and extra appliances placed on them. There was a desk for Itachi and a little work he had to complete for the Akatsuki and finally there was a small bathroom in the corner of the room. 

Itachi entered the bathroom and got some lotion before stripping of his shirt, his toned chest and abs visible. He went to his bed and laid down in a comfortable position. His thin fingers slowly unbuttoned his pants, then led to his zipper. 

He slid his hand in his boxers touching his sensitive cock. He pulled it out giving it a few strokes before he grabbed the lotion and squirting a fair amount into his hand. Slowly he started to stroke his hard rod, biting his lip at the pleasure. He has been quite sensitive lately, blame that on the fact that he hasn't masturbated in over a year, hasn't even had sex in years for that matter. 

His pumps became faster and soft mewls came out his mouth, almost like purrs, his breath became erratic and hitched in silence. Itachi was so in his little mind, he didn't hear the door being picked and a loud voice on the other side of the door. Before he knew it there was a scream, Itachi immediately looked for where the scream came from and found to see a shocked Deidara at the door. Mouth wide open, and body stiff. 

Itachis eyes widened for a second before he quickly put his pretty parts away, and a blush began to tint his cheeks. Deidara was at the door, recovering from the sight he had just saw. 

He swears it was just like the last time, when Itachi looked like art itself, oh god. 

An idea popped in the blonds mind, and soon a smirk replaced the blonds face, he swiftly closed the door, locking it and a soft click was heard. 

Itachi just looked the other way, a small blush visible, and Deidara couldn't help but think it was cute. The blond made his way to the Ravens bed, a teasing sway to the blued eyed mans hips. Itachi couldn't help but look, his state of mind somewhere else. 

His eyes followed the blonds hips and he bit his lip to prevent any words he wanted to say at the moment. Oh how Itachi just wanted to grab and fuck him, to spank him, to order him, to tie him up, the possibilities were endless. 

Deidara needed to stop now, or Itachi wouldn't last long with being nice. "Deidara" Itachi growled but it didn't affect the blond, he looked amused if anything, He was interested in this side of Itachi, and he wanted to know more about mysterious Uchiha. "Yes, Uchiha un" Deidara teased as he took slow steps towards the Uchiha. 

The Ravens stare didn't even flinch, his eyes followed every stifled moment and he slowly licked his dry lips. "Deidara, don't tease me, get any closer and I won't hesitate to fuck you" he sounded demanding and it sent shivers down the blonds spine. "Oh no Uchiha-San, you stay there like a good boy, while Deidara makes you feel all good" he whispered in the Ravens ear, feeling the Uchiha's breath hitch he felt more than satisfied with himself. 

Itachi growled grabbing Deidara's shirt and pulling him into a rough hot kiss. There tongues clashed and Deidara's hands found it gripping on Itachi shoulder for support. 

The blond put himself on Itachi, never breaking the hot kiss. He sat on top of Itachi's lap, slowly but surely grinding there crotches together. Moans escaped through the kiss, and they were forced to break it due to lack of oxygen.

Itachi attempted to get up and go on top of the blond but was quickly pushed down "No, you stay down, I told you I'm going to make you feel good" Deidara demanded while Itachi growled but restrained himself, as he was quite curious at what Deidara would do. 

The blond smirked in triumph when Itachi stood still in his place. He leaned in for another kiss, there tongues danced in sync, and Itachi thought he should play a little more of what he could play with, so he slowly bit Deidara's top lip, tugging it forward, it sent long sensational shivers to Deidara and earned a load moan from him too, he never thought lip play could feel so good. 

Deidara thought he should play back too, so his hands roamed Itachi's hot body, unbuttoning his black pants, the blonds hand grabbed his crotch and he felt Itachi's hold on his waist tighten and the artist bottom lip stuck between the sharingan user's teeth, harshly biting down, but oh how good it felt.

His hand slipped into the dark silky boxers stroking his hard shaft. His hand mouth opening up and putting the ravens member into the mouth. Grunts escaped Itachi's mouths and his hold on Deidara's hips tightened. He immediately tried to take off Deidara's shirt and was successful. He broke the kiss and latched his hot lips onto the nice pink nub, sucking harshly and trailing all around his thin figure. 

Dark marks littered around his body, Deidara pushed his chest flat back on the bed and trailed down to his crotch. Looking at his length he smiled to himself, oh how he'll enjoy this. He took the length in his mouth, letting his hands wander around the Ravens body, sucking and licking places that was unknown to feel so good. 

Long groans escaped his lips as he tried to buck his hips, but he was stopped by Deidara's hands, but that's where Itachi snapped, he snarled lowly, grabbing a lock of hair and pushing his cock deeper in Deidara's throat. A whimper was made and the vibrations gave Itachi a shiver.

Deidara moaned as he loved the control Itachi was giving. Itachi's back was on the mattress, legs spread wide apart, Deidara's head between his thighs with a strong hand tangled in his hair. 

The blond sucked harder, and with a buck if Itachi's hips he knew he was close. The Ravens grip tightend as he was at the end of his sanity, the blond twirled his tongue at the tip and massages his balls seconds passed and he came into his mouth with a loud grunt.

Itachi stared at Deidara, something in his eyes, it was almost scary. Deidara swallowed all the cum, and licked the excess cum on his lips, teasing the raven haired boy. Itachi only sternly stared, his little friend rising up to God again. 

"Well guess my job is done, un?" Deidara started before walking off to the door, and gathering lost clothing. Before he could say anything more Itachi wrapped his arms around the blonds waist "You can't just leave with all your teasing, and not expect to get fucked" Itachi whispered seductively in his ear, earning a slight moan from the blond, Itachi's hands travelled down to his hips, gripping on them, then giving a sturdy thrust to his ass. 

A mewl was made and Itachi smirked, oh no, his sadist Uchiha side was coming. He continued to grind, his hands going straight for his pants, unbuttoning them and pulling them down to his knees, he picked up the sapphire eyed boy and through him on the black bed, Deidara was now lying on stomach, legs dangling at the sides, ass up in the air and face to the side, he's never done it like this before. 

The Uchiha put his groin on his ass and started to grind at an agonizingly slow pace, he put his body along Deidara's, his plump lips right at Deidara's red ear "Now should I punish you for teasing me? Or should I punish you for topping? Hmm?" He almost growled at the blond, but oh how Dei was loving this, Itachi's hand wandered to his ass, squeezing softly, then pulling the grey boxers down at a snails pace. Once the boxers were off the Raven rubbed the plump cheek before slapping it roughly. "Mhmmm-tachi" Deidara moaned loudly, Itachi was not wrong with thinking Deidara was a kinky one. What a little whore.

After a few more slaps and purrs erupted, Itachi spread his little red ass cheeks before playfully gliding his tongue at the entrance. The sadist climbed up and got the bottle of lotion, pouring a healthy amount on his fingers before he placed his finger at the entrance, circling around, teasing the blond until he heard a whimper from Deidara, he popped a finger in, slowly letting Deidara get used to the unfamiliar feeling. Not before long he started moving his his slick finger in and out. 

Deidara bit a pillow close by and stuffed his face in it, soon enough the pain faded and it started to feel like a small sensation, Itachi stuck another finger and he heard a stifled hiss. He kept moving up and down, almost as if he was searching for something. 

A sudden pleasure took over Deidara's body in a small second and Deidara almost screamed, "Itachi , again, more, unn" he moaned into the white pillow Itachi only smirked as he added another finger and slapped Deidara's ass earning lewd sounds. His cock pulsing for more. He teased the blond by grazing over his sweet spot sometimes but not completely pressing it, the blond squeezed Itachi's fingers and Itachi couldn't help but to groan into Deidara's ass. 

"I want more 'tachi" the art maker looked at Itachi with lustful eyes. "Don't demand me, or I'll punish you" he started but quickly continued "but for making me cum I guess I can't help but reward you" Itachi's tone was stern and demanding, he licked the outer shell of Deidara's ear and bit the nib, the blonds breath hitched and he arched his back to Itachi groin. 

The Raven was now getting impatient as he entered the blond slowly, a breath of air forcing its way out of his throat. "Oh god Deidara, your so tight" he grabbed an ass cheek softly rubbing it. The blue eyed boys head was shoved on the bed, face to the side, "Move" he whispered but Itachi heard "Well aren't you a little whore, fitting my big cock inside you so well" oh yes his sadist side was taking over.

"Yes Uchiha-San, I'll take your whole big cock in me, I want you to fuck me with it" he begged, a plea and his voice, but Itachi only stared in shock. He hadn't expect him to respond like that. If only Itachi could get more turned on, Oh how he liked his new little submissive, Oh how much he's going to learn. 

He slid his cock out before slamming it back in, his thrust continued as he searched for the prostate. Deidara's hands grabbed the sheets, biting his lips, and holding back noises. Itachi kept thrusting, but grabbed the blonds ass painfully before telling Deidara "I want you to scream for me, don't you dare hold back noises" 

Deidara whimpered as Itachi's thrust became harder, and the grip on his ass wasn't let go, the pain and the pleasure mixed so well and Deidara couldn't help but let the small small squeak leave his lips. Suddenly that oh so familiar feeling took over Deidara's being and made his scream into the pillow, Itachi bit his lip before grabbing another lock of hair and pulling Deidara's head up, he wouldn't muffle his moan like that again.

The thrust became harder and faster and Itachi made it his goal to find that sweet spot and hit it constantly until Deidara cums. "Ahh-Itachi" Deidara moaned into the mans chest, the Raven sucked on the blonds pale neck, earning moans and dark love bites. The thrust were becoming rougher and faster, and Deidara found himself liking it.

Itachi found his prostate and aimed his hard shaft to only hit there, the blonds back arched causing Itachi's pull on his hair pull him further back. "Tachi I-I'm so close" he purred and that only excited Itachi, his thrust became more flawless and right on, Deidara's mouth leaked moans and groans of pleasure only fueling Itachi to fuck him.

"C-close" he murmured, "I know, me too" Itachi responded. He grabbed Dei's hard member giving a few pumps, a scream was made "Itachi" before his hot liquid shot out. Itachi gave a couple more thrust before he came in the man with a deep groan. 

Itachi fell on Deidara before grabbing him, and flipping him under the blanket with him, intertwineIng there legs together and cuddling for each other's heat. "Your a kinky one aren't you tachi, un?" The blond whispered in the mans chest.

"I'll make you sign the contract later" he whispered before smiling and curdling Deidara, wrapping his armed around the blond.

Turns out him and his brother did have similar taste in there men

Blue eyes, blond hair, and super submissive. 

He chuckled and Deidara just stared at him as if he was crazy

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted this on Wattpad (cringe) but I write on there more often because I don't feel like my writing is good enough to post on here?? Anywho I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
